


This Happens To Everyone?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caffeineassassin asked:<br/>Could we get a Jack centric OT6 fic where Jack is the one being hit on at a bar or something? We’ve had like a million of ones with the others but I want to see the guys reacting to Jack being hit on and the guy not taking no for an answer. Jack’s handsome too dammit. I’d really like to see how the lads would react but Ryan and Geoff are welcome to kick ass too :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Happens To Everyone?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Jack is the most handsome of those boys, in my opinion. Shout out to Chao for helping me decide gender of the annoyance!

Jack had never thought this would happen to him. It’s not that he doesn’t think he’s not attractive, because he is, he’s just not the type of attractive where this happens to him. It happens to the other boys all the time- especially Ryan and Gavin- but this is the first time in his life he’s being bothered by someone at a bar and he has no idea how to get the person to just leave him alone. Doesn’t know how he could make it any more obvious that he is not enjoying their company. He has to keep moving his hand and leaning away, because they keep grabbing him and attempting to touch his beard.

"Seriously, please leave me alone. I’m here with people I love, I’m not here for this." Jack hopes the bartender comes back soon because he can not put up with this much longer.

"Oh honey, you don’t have to lie to me." The woman smiles, falling closer and pulling her shoulders back so there’s a better view of her chest. "I’m sure you’re also gay right?" Chuckling, the woman closes her eyes halfway and it’s not attractive. Jack thinks it looks like she’s squinting. 

"Not exactly gay. Not straight either. And I’m not lying. There are plenty of other patrons you can flirt with. Go find literally anyone but me." He steps back again only to find a warm arm curling around his waist.

"You should bloody listen to a man when he tells you he’s here with people he loves. You were taking forever, Jack! Is she why?" Gavin pulls Jack closer to him and stares down the girl, as if he’s sizing her up.

"Oh shit Vav, is this our culprit?" Jack can hear Ray step up to his other side, and feels the hand that curls into a tight grip in the crook of his elbow- as if he’ll disappear. "Are you trying to run away from us to have an affair Jack? C’mon at least pick someone interesting! She’s not even the prettiest here."

"Wow, you guys are really committed to this. Why don’t you leave the adults to talk?" Is the woman’s only response, her hip jutted out to one side and her hand rested atop it.

"Why don’t you listen to the grown men telling you to leave them alone?" Michael steps in front of Jack, hands curled into fists at his side. "Because you should leave our boyfriend alone. Do you understand?”

"I maybe would have fallen for gay. But poly?" Her laugh is dry and hurts Jack’s ears. "No one is polygamous."

"Polyamorous. And it doesn’t matter what we are. The point is that this twat is not yours to minge about with." Gavin answers, tightening his grip on Jack’s arm.

"Gavin, you want to take Jack back to the other gents? Michael and I can wait for the drinks." Ray says calmly and then moves around in between Michael and Jack, leaning up to kiss the man as passionately as he can. 

"Are you seriously making out behind my back right now Ray? That’s not fucking fair, you know I’ve been waiting for my turn with Jack all week!” Michael calls out without turning around, standing as a human blockade between the idiot woman and his man.

"C’mon. Geoff’s already upset because he’s at a bar and can’t drink. You can help me cheer him up." Gavin says with a smile and moves his arm along Jack’s back and down his arm until their fingers intertwine.

"Thanks, lads." He whispers quietly with a soft smile, following Gavin back to their table. Behind him he can hear the sounds of Michael and Ray keeping the woman from following. He can hear her screams of outrage and the bartender’s warning. It’s a surprise to him, however, when Michael and Ray come back with bevs and news that the woman has been banned from the bar.


End file.
